¡Hey! Amor de mi vida
by Amry Marques
Summary: "-¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? – Takano negó aun con sonrisa avergonzada en los labios, el ojiverde pareció divertido por tal reacción y siguiendo la atmósfera continuo – Digamos que era el amor de tu vida, y tú el de la mía." Nostálgicos (TakanoxOnodera) One-shot; AU; PWP(?


**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Amry-chan! al habla~ Este one-shot tiene meses en mi computadora, pero no me había animado a subirlo para nada, pero esta vez ¡me decidí! Ya subí un one-shot (Para: Yukina Kou; Asunto: Te extraño), ahora sacare la mayoría de mis escritos~ xD O solo algunos...**

 **Sin mas que decir;**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personaje son propiedad de Nakamura**

 ** _Parejas_ : Nostálgicos (TakanoxOnodera)**

 ** _Advertencias_ : PWP, AU; ESTE ONESHOT SE DESARROLLA AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA TRAMA ACTUAL**

 ** _Canción_** ** _recomendada para oir:_ Pearl's Theme (Soundtrack de Steven Universe)**

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Amor de mi vida**_

 _..._

 _"En el amor como en los sueños no hay nada imposible."_

 _..._

 _..._

Destino, coencidencias, caminos predeterminados, nadie sabe que es lo que realmente rige este mundo, todo es subjetivo e incierto, las cosas pasan como lo hacen, sin ninguna razón aparente y nadie puede asegurar que momento o acción determino el estado actual de la vida, una sugerencia de un amigo, un simple click, un libro en un estante demasiado alto o una visita a la librería en esa esquina que nunca habías visitado, todo pudo haber sido el factor indispensable. Existe una teoría que dice que hasta el más simple aleteo de una mariposa es capaz de cambiar el destino del mundo y nadie puede contradecirla, la mariposa aletea sin poder evitarlo, cambiando todo; Esta es una historia más, no podemos decir si afecto el mundo o si será olvidada como casi todas las existencias de este universo, pero es una historia al fin de acabo.

La mañana era cálida y soleada, la ciudad ruidosa y el pequeño parque donde se encontraba el pelinegro recostado en la banca era como cualquier otro día, tenía problemas para lograr enfocar perfectamente la escena, las hojas seguían cayendo continuamente cambiando a cada momento la imagen que representaba la pantalla del pesado artefacto, con un ojo cerrado para poder ver enfocar la imagen se encontraba un hombre de como ya mencionamos cabello negro, ojos avellana, la piel clara y si se requería describir la esencia del hombre se podría resumir todo con la palabra "felino", cualquier experto en la materia podría notar que no era un fotógrafo de profesión, pero él no pretendía parecerlo, simplemente había despertado con ganas de tomar una fotografía, un deseos simple y vano que lo había llevado a tomar prestada la cámara de uno de su compañeros de piso yendo sin rumbo por las calles hasta llegar a ese punto, recostado en la pequeña banca que no llegaba a contener todo su cuerpo incluso con las piernas dobladas y los brazos estirados hacía en frente con cámara en mano.

El cosquilleo en el ojo lo distrajo de su empresa y sin poder evitarlo llevo una de sus manos hacia él, lo siguiente que sintió fue la pesada cámara cayendo sobre su rostro, maldijo por lo bajo a la vez que la frase "si le hice un rasguño me va a matar" pasaba por su mente, se incorporó rápidamente de la incómoda posición en que se encontraba y comenzó a sobar entre quejidos su adolorida nariz

-¿Takano? – llena de dudas se escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, el ritmo de la palabra había sido demasiado pausado, lleno de nostalgia e incredulidad y sin embargo la voz lo llenaba de muchísima familiaridad, giro el rostro interesado en descubrir quién era el dueño de aquella misteriosa voz.

Ante él se encontraba un hombre que no pasaba de los veinte años quizás cerca a los treinta, no podía decir quién era con seguridad pero aquel sedoso cabello castaño, la tersa piel blanca y los brillantes ojos esmeralda que ahora estaban llenos de confusión y una chispa de esperanza mal disimulada le parecían conocidos, podía imaginar perfectamente a ese chico a su lado en una cama recién despertado, con una sonrisa tonta digno de un enamorado, siendo acompañado por las brillantes motas de polvo resaltadas por los rayos de luz del atardecer, eso era ese chico, _un hermoso desconocido_.

-¿Disculpa?

Al escuchar su voz, el chico castaño pareció desconcertado, no podía leer con claridad las reacciones de su rostro, parecía avergonzado del supuesto error y decepcionado del mismo.

-Lo siento, creo que lo confundí, si me disculpa…

-Espera – lo detuvo al ver que se giraba para irse – Si soy Takano, solo me sorprendió que me reconocieras, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

Su pregunto perturbo claramente al castaño, pero la sonrisa con la que la había formulado parecía haberlo hipnotizado, incluso invadido por una pequeña punzada de dolor respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa

-¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? – Takano negó aun con sonrisa avergonzada en los labios, el ojiverde pareció divertido por tal reacción y siguiendo la atmosfera continuo – Digamos que era el amor de tu vida, y tú el de la mía.

Todo aquello parecía sacado de una película, el pelinegro no sabía con certeza si lo dicho era verdad pero interesado por tal respuesta no pudo evitar querer creerle, era divertido y el chico era hermoso, era un halago ser llamado así.

-Y bueno, _amor de mi vida_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo dime Onodera, vine con alguien de vacaciones – junto a las palabras, Onodera comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia la banca donde aún se encontraba el pelinegro, parecía estar en paz con la extraña situación en que se encontraba.

-¿El nuevo amor de tu vida? – Palmeo dos veces el asiento vacío a su lado esperando

-No, solo mi prometida – contesto a la vez que tomaba asiento en el lugar indicado

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya fui superado? – todo aquello parecía ridículamente perfecto, irreal y a la vez tan verdadero - ¿Te importa? – pregunto dejándose caer de lado con la intención de recostar su cabeza en las piernas del otro.

-Adelante y no, aun te sigo amando – no parecía ser una mentira y la placentera sensación de los dedos de Onodera acariciando su negro cabello parecían corroborar lo dicho – Aunque en el fondo aun no te perdono.

-¿Hice algo muy malo?

-Te fuiste.

\- Lo siento.

-¿Te disculpas por haberte ido?

-No, por no recordar de lo que estás hablando.

La caricia en su cabello se detuvo, haciéndole girar su rostro para mirar el contrario.

-¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?

-No

-¿Qué te sucedió Takano?

-No lo sé – sintió su corazón ser estrujado al ver como el esmeralda en los ojos contrarios se llenaban lentamente de pena – Solo sé que no recuerdo nada pero que esto era lo que quería.

-Fue mi culpa – rápidamente desvió la mirada

-No lo fue – no era una pregunta o una suposición, la firmeza que denotaba el tono utilizado obligo a regresar la mirada al pelinegro, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su labios y sus ojos se cerraron satisfechos al ver que Onodera lo mirada de nuevo – Incluso aunque no se nada sé que no fue tu culpa, quizás fuiste una de las causas pero yo solo decidí esto.

Un silencio se instalo entre ellos durante unos segundos, y solo las pequeñas gotas saladas que caían sobre el rostro de Takano le hicieron abrir los ojos

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo nunca dije lo que querías escuchar, nunca fui quien tu merecías pero aun así lo sabias – por cada palabra una nueva lagrima lo acompañaba – sé que no soy quien para reclamar el haber desaparecido pero aun así no quería que lo hicieras, te amaba Takano, incluso ahora…

-¿y porque no lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Algo tarde ¿no lo crees? – reclamo con ironía mostraba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda a la vez que giraba su cabeza, a pensar de este hecho Takano pudo notar claramente como el otro intentaba limpiar sus lagrima con disimulo, su voz procuraba ser alegre pero la tristeza era notoria - ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-No soy el más adecuado para preguntar eso… - Onodera le miro confundido – ya sabes… perdí la memoria

La risa que soltó el castaño fue como un ligero tintineo de campanas a los oídos del pelinegro, ¿era su imaginación o pudo ver claramente al castaño sonriendo de la misma manera bajo los árboles de cerezo? Aunque quizás le faltaba el ceño fruncido para verse aún más perfecto.

-Bueno, fue hermoso encontrarte de nuevo – con cuidado el castaño levanto la cabeza del otro de sus piernas, y decir que no hubo cierto recelo a la hora de ponerse de pie sería una mentira – pero es hora de irme…

¿Podría estar en paz consigo mismo si le dejaba ir? La respuesta fue clara, no. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

-Dijiste que te ibas a casar ¿no es verdad? ¿Puedo ir? - La expresión que puso Onodera para mirarle fue tal que Takano se regañó a si mismo por no haber sacado una fotografía con la olvidada cámara en su regazo

-¿De verdad te gustaría ir a mi boda?

\- No exactamente… solo pensé que siempre he querido robar a una novia… pero un novio tampoco estaría mal – sonrió ladinamente provocando un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas del ojiverde - así que ¿Qué opinas?

-Te estaré esperando – Respondió con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y grito alejándose el lugar y fecha de sus próximas fallidas nupcias – Por cierto ¡Te Amo Takano!

\- ¡Hey, amor de mi vida! – Grito mientras se vio como alejaba – Te tardaste para decírmelo ¡También te amo!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Yo dije que era un PWP XD Esta historia solo, nació, así, de la nada, un momento esta limpiándome las lagrimas por la película de "500 dias con ella" (película que AMO) y al otro estaba imaginando a Takano en un parque gritando "¡Hey! Amor de mi vida" 3**

 **Espero les haya gustado, se aceptan reviews~ hahaha**


End file.
